A textile weave rigid in a width direction and elastic in a length direction provides in the fields of application (clothing, footwear, headgear, haberdashery, costume jewelry, items for personal use, travel items, cases, leather goods and imitation leather goods) a textile weave having one or more rigid loops that allow the application of laces or other objects that benefit from the combined effect of resistance and/or stability, provided by the loop in inelastic fiber, and of elasticity, provided by the inelastic-elastic weave.